thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll Tank
'''Troll Tank '''is an episode of season nine. Plot The North Western railway has a great display of engines, and most of them are steam engines, but there are a few diesels. Some engines take frieght, and others take passengers. Thomas, Percy and Toby take passengers on thier branch line, using their handy little coaches. Thomas has Annie and Clarabel, Toby has Henrietta, and Percy has red coaches normally used for branchlines. One morning, Percy was talking to Thomas and Toby at the sheds. "I heard a kid call his friend a troll on the station platform." He said. "What IS a troll?" "A troll," said Toby, "Is a little creature with long tall hair." Thomas rolled his eyes. "He was probably being mean on the internet, so he is a troll." said Thomas. The engines grumbled. "So, is trolling like trickery?" asked Percy. "Yes," Thomas replied. "Now go to sleep," and so they did. The next day, Thomas was at the station platform. Annie and Clarabel weren't there, and were replaced with two blue express coaches. "I want my coaches," He grumbled. "Sorry," said Miles. "It turns out I can't do that for you." Thomas was upset. He puffed back to the coaches. "I guess I'll have you guys," said Thomas. The coaches were unhappy. The felt like Thomas didn't want them. Thomas grumbled all the way to the wharf. The coaches were still cross, and made the journey difficult by being loud. Thomas was not happy about this. When he finally got to the wharf, all the narrow gauge engines were busy. Freddie was waiting for Thomas's passengers. Thomas was unhappy. "Why don't I have my coaches?" He asked. "I settled on these, because I couldn't find my own." "Well," Freddie said. "I don't really know. I saw Percy with them, but I thought you knew." Thomas was enraged. He left his coaches and went to look for Percy. He finally found him hiding in a goods shed. "Percy," he said. "I know you have Annie and Clarabel, now where are they?" Percy smiled. "I left them at the docks. Porter said he'd take care of them." Thomas was surprised. "We have to get them back." Thomas said. Percy agreed, and soon, the two set off. Thomas and Percy searched the Island of Sodor all day, and they didn't find anything. "I give up," Thomas sighed. "It's hopeless. Thanks to you, we will never find Annie and Clarabel." "I keep telling you," Percy said, "I put Annie and Clarabel in a siding. We went to that exact siding and didn't find them." Just then, Rosie puffed up. "I found your coaches, Thomas," She said. "They were in a siding." Thomas smiled. "It's about time." Said Annie and Clarabel. Thomas was very happy to see his coaches again. "Why did you troll me like that, Percy?" He asked. "What a stupid idea." Percy laughed. "It was funny. Very funny." Thomas rolled his eyes. He got Annie and Clarabel and puffed away. To this day, Thomas is thankful to have a friend like Percy, but he still hopes that there will be no more trolling from him or Toby. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Miles *Freddie *Porter (Mentioned) *Henrietta (Does not Speak) *Annie and Clarabel (Do not speak) * Diesel (Cameo) *Den (Cameo) *Dart (Cameo) *Skarloey (Cameo) *Sir Handel (Cameo) *Albert (Cameo) *Palmerston (Cameo) *Culdee (Cameo) Category:Season 9 Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes